Temptation
by Al'vere
Summary: Kakashi finds himself bored with his life, not even Icha Icha Paradise can cheer him up. Can a certain Hyuuga really be the solution? KakashixHinata, NarutoxHinata, KibaxHinata
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! Yes, this just popped up in my mind so I just had to do this one! I'm having a blast whit it... Anyway, I hope you will like it cause I do. And yes;  
Kakashi/Kiba/Naruto x Hinata, who will the poor girl end up with? No slash in this one. (At least not one of Hinatas guys) Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Temptation**

Part I

It had been such a wonderful dream, why did it have to end so abruptly? Sitting up in his bed, he swiftly dragged the kunai he had hidden under his pillow and hit the clock dead on smashing it to pieces. Yet another clock he couldn't stand, he would have to go buy a new one today. Massaging his temples, he sighed in irritation. He just knew that he would regret waking up today, and even more so that he did not stay in bed. Getting up, he maneuvered over all the junk that was occupying the floor. Not that he cared, cleaning up had never been his thing really. And who would care? No one really visited him anyway so who cared?

Taking a quick shower, hoping in vain it would wash away some of his daily irritation, he found himself even more irritated. Lately, he had found himself feeling angry and frustrated and even more frustrating was that he had no clue to why. Nothing had changed, everything was as it used to be. Drying himself, he felt a numbness that he could not explain. Throwing the towel away, he heard a crash as it took a chair with it in its fall. He couldn't help but chuckle at himself. Had he really thrown that towel so hard?

Putting on his chunin clothes, he stopped momentarily to look at himself in the mirror. He was Kakashi Hatake, the famous copy ninja and currently very tired of his life for no apparent reason. Ruffling his hair, he put his mask and forehead head protector on like he used to. Few people had seen him without his mask, and he could also careless about it. Heh, Naruto had tried everything in the book to see him without it. Sakura and Sasuke had accompanied him of course, even then they had not succeeded… He wondered if Naruto still had some plan up his sleeve.

He vaguely hoped so, then at least he would have something entertaining today. He left his house, strolling down to his usual place, The Lotus, where he indulged in some breakfast. He was one of many chunin regulars, not bothering to make their own food in the morning. In other words, the more lazy ones like Kakashi himself. He spotted his usual place, and took a seat. Right on time, precisely. Kakashi sighed in boredom and took out his Icha Icha Paradise. Maybe, his favorite book series could cheer him up? Sadly, it seemed the book began to lose it's charms, and he couldn't for the world guess why. The quality and the intriguing details sure hadn't gone down, more like the opposite.

"Yo, Kakashi."

Kakashi put down his book, lazily waving towards the woman standing in front of his table. She gave him a smirk as she sat down. Hana Inuzuka, the veterinarian whom had made it her morning ritual to join him and Ebisu in their perverted conversations. At first, they had been surprised to see that she was just as sexually open as they were and the three actually got along perfectly well. At least when it came to their favorite topic… Kakashi continued to read where he had been.

"Hana …You're early. Ebisu always managed to get here before you."

She chuckled and drew out a magazine, flashing it with a grin.

"The new number of 'Sweets' are out so naturally, he's trying to get a hand on a copy…"

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk and put his book down, starring at the cover. A very nice looking woman was pressing some man at her chest, with a rather seductive expression. He chuckled. Maybe, he had been wrong; this day might not be so bad anyway. At least the breakfast could be at least somewhat entertaining.

"Well, he'll definitely show up soon and no doubt with a copy holding it for his dear life. So tell me, do I even dare to ask how you got a hand on that copy?"

She just smirked and put the magazine back into her bag.

"Well, I am a woman and certain attributes are useful when you're doing business with the opposite sex. That is, if you haven't already noticed that I am a woman…"

Kakashi gave her a look. It was like a little contest between them, trying to get under the others skin either with sarcasm or plain sexuality.

"I know that, but sometimes I wonder if you really weren't born as a male. Have you cleared that with your parents?"

She only chuckled in response, and gave a wave to Ebisu as he finally showed up. Sitting down quietly, Kakashi noticed the faint blush on his comrades cheeks.

"I see you got yourself a copy."

Ebisu looked up in surprise, then he smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, Kakashi. I don't know how you pick things up…"

Hana gave him a look.

"Well, it could be the fact that your still blushing or that I told him."

He chuckled.

"True. So, Kakashi, getting a copy for yourself?"

A waitress showed up, and put down their usual breakfast. That was one good thing with The Lotus, they learned after awhile and you never had to put down the energy to order something. Kakashi pulled down his mask a little and sipped on his coffee.

"Don't feel like it."

Hana blinked then she bursted out laughed, almost spilling her own coffee.

"Eh?! Seriously, you're not getting one? Man, is it just me or are you loosing that pervert in you? Jirayia would be devastated if he knew…"

Kakashi just shrugged as he munched on his piece of bread and continued to read. After that, the breakfast went by smoothly as it used to be with the traditional gossip. Hana weren't just there for her favorite topic, she was also spreading the gossip forward to them. Kakashi always enjoyed to hear what the women really thought of the men in Konoha, and he had used his knowledge to his advantage several times to enjoy himself. He also enjoyed to hear what Kiba usually told her about his former students.

"So Naruto said that? Maybe he's finally growing up…"

Ebisu snorted.

"If he really plans to become hokage he still has a long way to go…"

Hana patted him on the back.

"Sure, Ebisu. It's cute that you think you know what it takes."

Kakashi smirked as the two got in an argument as to who knew best. Ebisu might train Konohamaru, but Kakashi doubted he really could predict the next hokage. He cast a look at his watch and stood up, putting some money on the table.

"Yo, see you tomorrow."

Walking out on the arguing duo, he slowly walked down the street towards the hokages office. He felt like nothing, that annoying numbness taking over again. Damn, what the hell was wrong with him? As he walked in on the smaller street, he caught site of four familiar figures ahead. Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Lee. He couldn't help but feel a bit curious, they seemed to be engaged in an interesting conversation. He inched closer, carefully, not to make himself noticed. Interesting indeed.

8888

Sakura couldn't believe how lucky they was. She had meet up with Ino and Hinata to head off to Tsunade, and they had meet Lee. The girls had, or at least her and Ino, planned to finally find out what the guys thought about them and Lee was the perfect victim to pry it out off if she could use her charms on him. He did after all, still like her.

"Aww, come on Lee. Tell us! Who is it Kiba has his eyes on?"

Lee was apparently very nervous at the intense attention he was receiving at the moment and his actions betrayed him as his eyes darted towards Hinata. Ino made victory sign towards Hinata, flashing grin at her shy friend whom blushed.

"Go Hinata! I knew it! He's kinda hot, you should forget about Naruto…"

Hinata blushed harder and looked down at the ground.

"I… I don't…"

Sakura laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We must have a girl night, how about The Lotus tonight? And Hinata, you must tell us if you really want Naruto or not! And Lee, if you so much as breathe about this…"

He quickly swore on his honor that he would stay silent, clearly remembering that time Sakura had pummeled a guy twice her size when he had made an 'unhealthy' suggestion. As a reward, both Ino and Sakura smashed a kiss on each of his cheek at the same time. He blushed so hard that Hintata couldn't help but giggle. Sakura motioned for Hinata as well.

"Come on, you should kiss him on the mouth really."

It was not Hinata that began to stutter, it was Lee. Finding some confident in Lees nervousness, Hinata walked up to him and gently kissed him on his mouth. If possible, he blushed harder. She smiled gently at him.

"Thank you, Lee."

Ino grinned.

"Aww… You're almost cute Lee. We really should thank you more… thoroughly. "

Sakura couldn't help but laugh when she and Ino shared a look. It wasn't that Lee was the most attractive guy, far from it. It was just that it would make the other guys drop dead in shame that Lee got it first. And if he got a makeover, he would surely look more hot… Ino gave him a predatory smile.

"Lee… Are you free tomorrow night?"

In his state, he only managed to nod. Ino gave Sakura a nod.

"Good. You're coming with us tomorrow. And Hinata, you too. Let's watch a movie, how about that?"

Lee let out a breath of relief, not recognizing the danger behind the casual suggestion. Sakura and Ino were practically rubbing their hands in victory while Hinata paled.

"So… Shikamaru is clearly into Temari no doubt… Chouji… No idea. Who does Sai like???!"

Lee shrugged, but seemed to be slightly uncomfortable at the mention of Sai.

"I don't know… His youthful ways are really unclear…"

Sakura and Ino starred at eachother.

"Maybe he swings both ways, but I have seen him cheek girls out so… Hell, I got to find out who he likes! Sakura, we have a mission!"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. They all froze however, as a familiar voice playfully greeted them.

"Yo! Your conversation sounds very interesting… Mind if I join in?"

All blushing, none could muster a word. Kakashi smirked under his mask as he catually brought his book out again.

"Sai is currently experimenting, and is now checking the guys out as well. I know that for a fact, I was one of his targets yesterday. Now however, it seems Sasuke is the one he has his sights on."

Sakura and Inos eyes bulged.

"WHAT?!!"

Kakashi gave them an amused look, as Lee looked like he wanted to throw up right now. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, it really shouldn't come as such big surprise. He is after all, trying to find himself. You of all should know that Sakura."

Sakura couldn't help but stare at him, the bastard. He was so enjoying himself. Although, she had to admit that she was a little relieved as well. Kakashi had seemed a little more irritated these days... They all entered the office, and when they meet the hokage, she deadpanned that there were no missions for them and they left, neither disappointed nor happy. Kakashi gave them a lazy wave and disappeared, saying he had to meet Gai which resulted in Lee following him.

Sakura glanced at Hinata, and nudged her. The girl yelped, and Ino peered at her curiously as well.

"Hinata… You've been blushing all the time. Are you really that shy? Or are you just exciting for tonight? Or rather, tomorrow…"

Hinata fidgeted slightly, stammering.

"Well… I… I… Suppose… I'm shy… But…"

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms enveloped her and even Sakura and Ino were surprised. Kiba had his usual smirk on, but there was a different feel in his eyes as he held into Hinata. Ino hid a smile under her hand, while Sakura just blinked and smirked knowingly.

"Hey Hinata, got us any missions today?"

Poor Hinata couldn't help but blush, and she closed her eyes in embarrassment now the she knew Kiba liked her.

"N-no… Nothing today."

"Hey guys!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow since Naruto showed up, being his usual over the place self. She couldn't help but notice that Kiba seemed to tighten his grip around Hinata just a bit. What's more, she could have sworn Naruto took a double take at them. Hinata blushed again, and Ino and Sakura shared looks of sympathy. Time to rescue the girl. Ino made a sensual gesture in a teasefull way towards Kiba.

"Are you gonna hug Hinata the whole day? Man… You wanna bed her that badly?"

He quickly let go of her, and blushed while he glared at Ino.

"Hey, no fair! Don't say such things!"

Naruto smirked at him.

"Yeah Kiba… You're such an animal. Sure Akamaru isn't the real master?"

While the two looked in a glaring contest, the girls snuck away, Hinata safely sandwiched between Ino and Sakura.

"Hey, let's get Tenten ok?"

8888

As he left with the green clad Lee Rock, Kakashi couldn't help himself musing over their conversation. It had been interesting indeed… He found it had sparked a curiosity in him, suddenly he was very curious as what their thoughts were on him. He glanced over his book down toward Lee, who was in his own world for the moment. Maybe, this was what he needed. He could indulge himself in something, it was just like having a mission just that it would concern him.

"Hey Lee… Do they ever talk about us oldies?"

If Lee had expected Kakashi to say something, he had not expected that! He stumbled, and when he looked up at Kakashi he clearly had a look on his face that said: Why me?

"Ehrm... I don't know."

Kakashi looked at him directly. How would he sneak this in without being overly serious? Maybe…

"Well, technically, if they thought Gai was handsome, wouldn't they think you were to? You do resemble each other right?"

Lee seemed to consider it for a moment, before he rammed his right fist in his left hand in determination.

"Yosh! I will find out tomorrow when we shall indulge ourselves with movies and popcorn!"

Kakashi nodded.

"Do tell me afterwards… Maybe I could be of some assistance. I know Sakura rather well."

Using every advantage he had, Kakashi nodded to himself. He couldn't believe how smooth it had gone and he found himself rather satisfied with him. Lee seemed to have gained a newfound strength, and had a sprung in his steps. Heh, what would Gai say? He frowned.

"Lee… Don't tell Gai. I got a feeling…"

Lee just nodded, mumbling something Gai had told him apparently. Kakashi went back to his reading, but his mind still wandered. He would go to The Lotus tonight, he simply couldn't miss this opportunity. The question was whether or not he would go himself… He couldn't bring Hana, she would be overly sarcastic and tamper in his business, she was more suited like his breakfast companion. Besides, he didn't know how much she would tell Kiba if Hinata said anything about him.

Kakashi froze and glanced at Lee. Could he bring Gai? Hhmm… He smirked under his mask.

"Yosh! Lee, youre here as well? Good, then we shall train afterwards! Do the warm up. Kakashi. Before we start…"

Kakashi gave him a sly look, knowing perfectly well what was coming next.

"…I must insist we decides our next…"

"Tonight."

Gai blinked, and before he could say anything, Kakashi interjected.

"I'll set the rules until then. Let's meet up at The Lotus."

Gai struck a nice guy pose.

"YOSH! By the flame of youth, tonight it is! I shall beat you, if not I will…"

Kakashi smashed his book shut.

"Save it for tonight. Let's start, I have the unfortunate luck of having to buy a new alarmclock."

Smirking for himself, Kakashi couldn't believe how easy it was too get the spandex duo to do what he wanted. Gai would be so down when he realized that he played a higher game where he was the only winner… He would get his old self back, and by that, getting his old perverted self going again…

8888

Hinata sighed in defeat as she was placed in front of the mirror. Ino spread out the makeup, casting a quick look at Tenten.

"What do ya think Tenten? Purple?"

Said girl nodded, taking a closer look at the blushing Hyuuga girl. Sakura also nodded.

"I agree… But take the dark one, I don't think that eye shadow will go with the dress I picked out. Hinata, you're gonna wear this."

Gulping, Hinata turned her head to see the dress Sakura was holding up. She paled visibly, nearly chocking on her breath. It was simple plain tight black dress in slinky material, very short but not extremely and it had thin straps. It was sexy yet sophisticated. Hinata knew they were going to force into it, so she barley nodded. Sakura gave her a smile, and picked a similar dress but in white. While Tenten began applying the mascara on Hinata, Ino raged through the wardrobe.

"Should we all pick dresses or what?"

Tenten shrugged.

"Sure."

Hinata sighed.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this…"

She blushed. Again. Even though she had gotten over most of the stuttering, she was still very shy. Which the others found adorable. Ino gave her a grin.

"We look after each other, you should use your shape a bit more. You can get out a lot from it. So what do ya think about this one?"

She was holding a very dark blue short dress, with a completely bare backside and it had a halter neck with thin straps.

"Yeah, I'll take this one… With some juicy jewelry around the wrist…"

Sakura snorted.

"Ino, you really have a thing for diamonds right? Just marry a big one don't you? Geez, it's really stereotype that girls loves diamonds you're just an exception."

Ino ignored her and went over to the drawer were she indeed pulled out a juicy armband with diamonds. Even Sakura had to admit that she liked it. Ino flashed her a grin.

"Very nice…"

Sakura walked over to Tenten, taking over the job of fixing Hinata.

"Come on Tenten, get a dress."

Tenten actually surprised by choosing a red dress, just like Hinatas except for the back where you had to tie the dress together like a corset. Ino nodded.

"Good, but you have to lose those buns…"

Tenten sighed but obeyed. Her hair cascaded down, slightly curly. Ino nodded in approval.

"Were just gonna straight it out and Neji will be in for the surprise of his life tonight."

The other girls smirked while Hinata yelped.

"The… The guys will be there!!??"

They laughed at her expression.

"Hehehe… Well yes but they will come later so don't worry. Couldn't resist to tell Kiba, and when I mentioned you would come he told me he would take the others with him. I'm gonna take a picture of his expression when he sees you in a shortie…"

While the girls finished, they couldn't help but embarrass Hinata several times. When they headed for The Lotus, Hinata was continuing to blush and kept dragging the skirt down. Sakura patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll soon forget about the dress and think of other things! You think Sasuke will be there?"

Ino winked at her.

"Still haven't let him off the hook? I bet he'll end up with Sai… Wouldn't mind joining them though."

Walking in, they nodded in satisfaction. They had never been there, the place was fairly new and slightly more expensive. It was no wonder the elite ninjas often came here, the place was for a loss of words neat. Going in royal blue colors with some purple, it had a warm and cool atmosphere suited for every time. The girls chose to sit on the higher plane (which was one meter up from the ground floor), where blue satin pillows where placed on the floor with lower tables.

Tenten smiled as she looked around.

"It's perfect. We should go here every Friday!"

Ino nodded in agreement.

"Shame they don't have a nightclub though. How about it, we should go on later so we can dance. I really feel like it tonight. We should tease the guys."

Hinata said nothing, starring down into her lap. They ordered some drinks, and a big chicken salad made for four persons. Tenten sighed as she twirled her beer.

"You guys really think Neji likes me?"

Ino gave her a grin as she sipped on her Sex on the beach.

"Are you kidding? He's always ogling you when he think no one sees. Hinata, you must have heard him jerk off and said her name right?"

Hinata chocked on her gin and tonic and she looked like she was about to pass out this time. Blushing hard, she nodded quickly.

"Yes…"

Tenten blushed but couldn't keep a silly smile from her face. Sakura laughed and took a gulp of her rum and coke. Little did the girls know that a certain silverhaired man was listening in on their conversation at the moment since they arrived. Tenten snapped out of her stupor and gave Sakura a look.

"So, what are you gonna do if you won't go for Sasuke? Lee or Kakashi?"

Sakura chocked on her drink and gasped for air as she blushed.

"Are you insane!!?"

Ino laughed.

"Well, Lee might actually be good looking when we are done with him so who knows? And come on, you have to admit Kakashi is hot! I would do him any day."

Hinata blushed, Tenten starred at Ino and Sakura was at a loss for words. Ino gave them a frustrated look.

"Come on! You must have thought so too! I mean, you almost meet him every day before! Are you really saying you never thought about it? You did admit that you thought of Naruto once…"

Sakura raised her hands in defeat.

"Ok you win. He is hot. If it weren't for that book of his he would be perfect… I saw him without a shirt sometimes, oh man…"

Ino leaned closer, a big smile on her face. Tenten gave them a look and took a gulp of her beer. Hinata was just starring at them.

"He was nice no?"

Sakura nodded.

"Oh yeah… Even better looking than Sasuke actually… And I say that even though I haven't seen him without his mask!"

Ino got a dreamy look.

"Hinata! You think he's hot to right?"

She blushed.

"I…"

Tenten bursted out laughing.

"I really wonder what the guys would say if they they heard us now! Hehe, and what would Kakashi do?"

Sakura shivered.

"He would rub it in our face that's why. He loves to play mind games."

8888

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears. At first, the conversation had taken an rather innocent turn… And then they had began to talk about him! It was like there was higher power that just loved to play everything in his hands right now… He tensed when the question glided over to Hinata. Interesting… The shy girl who never made herself known, what did she think about him? He found himself especially curious when it came to her.

He took a closer look at her, like he was looking at her for the first time. She had curves right, which she finally showed off in that black mini dress. Her hair was out like usual, but the makeup added a nice flare to her. He had never seen her with makeup before, it suited her well but she was cuter without it. It dawned on him that he knew the least about her. He had to know more, it wouldn't do that he knew all about the other girls and nothing about her.

Gai came sneaking back, whispering to him.

"Hey Kakashi, what was the challenge again?"

He sighed tried to explain again. When Gai disappeared again, he found himself dumbfounded as he stared at the girls, now standing. His eyes fixed on a certain Hyuuga girl, and a certain feeling was beginning to take shape in his groin…

8888

When they had finished the salad and ordered more drinks, the guys showed up. Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke took a seat at their table and Sakura was jumping on the inside. She would finally see if she could have him tonight! Ino slapped Shikamaru on the shoulder.

"So the lazy ass came. Nice having you here Shika."

He rolled his eyes at the nickname and Kiba snorted, as did Sasuke. Naruto froze when his eyes fell on Hinata.

"Oi, Hinata! You look hot!"

She blushed again, for the millionth time. Ino and Sakura gripped her and rose, so the guys got a view of their dresses. Kiba had a stunned expression on his face, and so did Naruto. Even Sasuke took a thorough look. When they sat down again, Hinata just wanted to sink through the floor. Sakura ordered more drinks.

"Come on Hinata! Nothing to be ashamed off, the guys were practically drooling right?"

They refused to answer her, just blushed. After having a few drinks, even Sasuke seemed to loosen up a little. Hinata seemed to gain more and more confidence and even participated in some of the conversations. Ino left her seat beside Hinata and plumptly sat down in Shikamarus lapp. He didn't seem to mind the least as Ino leaned against him. Sakura gave her blonde friend a sly grin and twirled her glass. She was very aware that Sasuke was glancing at her sometimes, waiting for her hit on him like she always did. This time however, she wouldn't do anything.

In fact, she had ignored him the whole night. Smirking down her glass, she knew it was working. Turning to Hinata, she leaned closer, whispering in her ear.

"Hinata… Let's kiss. They boy's gonna go crazy. You had enough to drink right? I know you're curious, every girl is. Come on. I'll show you how."

She leaned back, a slug smile on her pretty face. Hinata considered it for a moment, and blushed slightly. She did fell a lot better than usual… Her confidence had certainly gone up but not that much. On the other hand, the girls behavior had kind of began to rub off on her and Sakura was right she was curious. She nodded. Smirking, Sakura put her drink on the table and leaned closer to Hinata. She glanced quickly towards Sasuke. Yes, his black eyes were glued to her now.

Slowly she put her hand behind Hinatas head, and now all the guys were looking at them, holding their breaths. Hinata and Sakuras eyes meet, and they saw in each other's eyes that they booth thought the same. It would be so fun to see their reactions afterwards. Leaning in, Sakura took the lead and started to kiss Hinata very lightly. Soon, she parted her lips and their tongues explored each others mouths. Hinata couldn't believe how nice it was to kiss, and it was surely a hounded times better with a guy!

The broke away, and looked at the guys. They were… At a loss. Sakura hid her amused smile behind Hinatas head as she whispered. No one noticed a crash coming a few feet away, were a certain silver haired man had hidden, currently lying all floored at the sight of the girls making out.

"Now, we have gotten them excited. It's time for us to leave, you tease them slowly and at the end, they will beg for it."

She sat back, took a few gulps of her drink and looked at them innocently.

"What? You look like you're been hit by a train. Ino, get of Shikamarus lap! Tenten! Hinata! Let's go!"

Kiba blinked and suddenly had a wild look.

"Hey, we're ya going?"

Sakura blew hima kiss.

"Secret. Girl's night. See ya boys."

The girls hurried out before the guys had time to react. Sakura did not miss the look from the boys when they parted, and she would have paid to hear what they would talk about but now, it was dancing time!

8888

Kakashi got up from the floor, and when he looked again, the girls had gone and the guys were talking in each others mouths about the kiss. He had to admit, it had taken him completely by surprise. And… It had turned him on! It was much better than Icha Icha Paradise. Or was it the fact that a certain Hinata Hyuuga had been kissed? Or was it Sakura?

Finding himself confused, he decided that he was to tired right now to deal with this kind of thing and went over to the bar, where Gai was lying on it with a drink in his hand, so wasted he had fallen asleep. Kakashi grabbed him and threw him on the shoulder.

"I win."

He chuckled to himself, and began to walk towards his place. The plan had worked, Gai had been out of the way and he had almost found out some interesting things… Challenging Gai to a drinking contest was an idea he would remember. The incredible guy couldn't stand much it seemed… Hehe, next time he should slip something in Lees drink, he was so entertaining with his drunken fist… If he came with them of course. Dropping Gai on his own couch, Kakashi then proceeded towards the bathroom so he could take a shower.

Stripping himself, he took a long look at himself in the mirror. How long had it been since he had seduced anyone? He caught himself thinking back, realizing that it was awhile ago… Meaning in his case a month. What was going on? He hadn't even bothered for these last weeks… A face protruded in his mind, and he shook his head and stepped into the shower. The face however, didn't go away. Instead, it was joined by another and the two engaged in a kiss. Kakashi gasped as he felt familiar pull in a certain region. He could see the details all clearly, just like he had watched a while ago. Hinata and Sakura.

It was too much to handle. He had to relieve himself. When he had finished the shower, he felt oddly satisfied. That too, he had neglected for a month. He looked at the passed out Gai on his sofa, deciding The Lotus was not a choice for tomorrow, he would have to take on the hard task of making breakfast himself. He went to bed, with an uncertain feeling that it would not stop there, something else was coming his way. Had his luck finally run out?

* * *

So... what will happen next? Well, I love Lee makeovers so I had to include it in this one. He plays a vital role after all... Review like crazy! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry guys för the late update but I have exams right now... Found a lopehole though ) Thank you for all the reviews so far!!_

**

* * *

Temptation**

Part II

Gasping, he sat up in his bed. For a moment, he couldn't quite orientate himself and drew the kunai from his pillow like he usually did but sat completely still. Wait, there was something he had forgotten… He usually did it directly when he woke up. It took a few moments before he realized that he for once, had not smashed his alarm. He just stared at it, blinking. He did feel… Good. He put the kunai back in confusion, and got off his bed. Heading for the shower, he also realized that it was Saturday.

Kakashi shrugged for himself and without looking, avoiding all the junk on the floor. Heading for the shower, he suddenly remembered the dream. He couldn't help but feel that familiar surge of lust, and turned on the cold water to get those thoughts of his mind. If Gai saw him now… He just shuddered in annoyance. That man would probably come up with some perverted contest or something even worse just to find new ways to compete with him. But there were lines that even Kakashi didn't want to cross…

The dream, where he had been back at The Lotus, Hinata had not stopped with just making out… And he had been so….! A groan caught his attention and he froze. Slowly, he dragged the shower curtain away, and found Gai on the floor with his head in the toilet. Kakashi bit back the laughter, but failed miserably when his rival began to puke his guts out. Sighing in relief, he stepped out of the shower now that he knew that Gai was sorely focused on the task of emptying his stomach. He couldn't help but feel extremely good when the always so cheerful and annoying Gai was miserable.

Humming for himself, he got dressed and decided to fry some eggs. When he had almost finished with the last one, Gai came into the kitchen, collapsing on a chair. He gave Kakashi an unreadable look.

"Water…"

Kakashi obeyed, almost smiling now. Oh, how he enjoyed this.

"How do you feel?"

Gai groaned and gulped down the water.

"Terrible, never in my youthful days have I ever experienced… this. OH god."

Serving Gai some of the eggs, he even forgot that he had actually made the breakfast and even troubled himself with serving Gai. He was having a hard time not to laugh during the meal. Gai groaned and whined like a child, and he couldn't think of anything more amusing at the moment. When he had finished, Gai told him that he needed to be at the training ground and thanked him for his hospitality. Kakashi actually snorted this time, for Gai collapsed outside his door. Heaving him up on his back to help support him, Kakashi and Gai headed for his home.

8888

Sighing in pleasure, Hinata closed her eyes and sank a little deeper into the hot water. How nice it was with a bath… Smiling, she thought back onto last night. She had to admit, it had been so much fun! She had thanked Sakura and the other girls several times in her drunken state and felt so free! She had felt like she even had enough courage to tell him… She jumped when a loud knock was heard on the door and she yelped as she hit the border of the bathtub.

"Ouch…"

"Hinata! Come on, my turn!! Before Sakura get's up…"

Hinata pulled the plug and quickly got up, snatched her towel and wrapped herself up as she opened the door. Ino stood outside, smiling sheepishly holding her choice of clothes for the day.

"You know, it's not funny to compete for the bathroom with Sakura in the morning, she's really strong! Tenten is in the kitchen, go grab something to eat!"

Hinata nodded, and got herself dressed and entered the kitchen. Tenten were seated at the table, eating natural yoghurt with fruit and musli, currently in her own world holding her cell phone. Hinata smiled and quietly walked up behind her, taking a peek at the message she was writing.

"Is that for Neji? Did you get his number yesterday?"

Tenten yelped and dropped her spoon, and choked on the food. She blushed and turned around to face Hinata.

"I… Well, yes…"

Hinata waved a hand dismissively.

"It's cool, we know that you like each other. Just relax."

Tenten shook her head, still blushing.

"Comes from the right person huh? Sorry, it's just… Hard."

Hinata gave her an encouraging smile.

"Believe me, I know…"

She blushed, and quickly grabbed what she needed to get started on her breakfast. Deciding on some coffee too, she made some for them all. Ino came strolling into the kitchen, seemingly in a good mood too. Tenten gave her a suspicious look.

"Ok, what's up? You're awfully happy… And that was a quick shower…"

Ino just grinned.

"I'm not for long showers, as for the good mood… Not telling."

Tenten sighed.

"Come on. By the way, when will your parents get back?"

Ino shrugged.

"Depends on the weather. Flowers are delicate, and getting new contacts and contracts can be difficult this time of year. It was years ago they traveled through the countries… Last time it took 3 months."

Tenten gave her a look.

"Didn't think it was so hard to manage a flower shop."

Ino shrugged and grabbed some bread she could toast.

"Well, we have to keep up our reputation, since we are the best."

A snort brought their attention to the door. Sakura walked in, looking a little pale.

"Yeah right… The best."

Ino smirked back.

"Well, if it isn't Sakura, back from the dead I see? Come on, have some breakfast wont ya?"

Taking a seat, Sakura chuckled.

"In a good mood I see, did you enjoy Shikamarus lap that much?"

Ino blushed slightly, and Tenten clapped her hands togheter.

"I knew it! Temari got a rival…"

Hinata nodded.

"I think you looked great together…"

Ino smiled sheepishly at them, waving her hand dismissively.

"It's not like that… I just…"

Sakura smirked.

"Don't give me that! You like him don't you? It's obvious and it seems he likes you…! Anyway, we will find out tonight. Lee will spill the secrets!"

Ino turned to Hinata, blinking innocently.

"So… Who do you have your sights on? Is it Kiba or Naruto?"

Hinata suddenly felt a pang of fear, and blushed furiously. Twiddling her fingers nervously, she gulped. Could she tell them? Had she gained enough self esteem to finally confess?

"I… You said… something yesterday… I…"

They all jumped when Tentens cell phone went off and she quickly grabbed it, her eyes suddenly becoming wide as saucers. She couldn't keep her smile from her face and a second later, she was surrounded by the girls.

"Come on stupid! What is it?"

Tenten quickly typed a response, which she hid from them. Then, she put her phone down and grinned at them.

"We're meeting the guys at that ramen place Naruto likes, at lunch. Sakura, Sasuke will be there… And he never comes! Neji said that he thinks he is finally warming up to you…"

Sakura couldn't help but flash a smile of victory. Hinata let her breath go, and she felt the pressure leave her. Could she really admit to them, that the person who she thought was the hottest one in Konoha, in fact was… The silver haired man with one sharingan eye. Kakashi. She had almost told them yesterday, and now. But that was no feelings right? She still liked Naruto… And Kiba… Besides, the others thought Kakashi was good looking too… She was suddenly enveloped by Ino.

"Narutos favorite place… Then he will be there… And Kiba. You're so lucky."

Sakura stood up.

"Let's fix ourselves up later ok? We have to tease them a bit more and then they will be eating out of our hands!

8888

Even though it had been amusing, it had still annoyed him somewhat in the end. Kakashi snapped his book shut and looked down at Gais clone, blinking up at him.

"He won't be able to train you today Lee. I suggest you go off by yourself this time. Believe me."

The teen nodded, and a worried looked graced his face.

"Is he sick or something? By the youth, is he ok?"

Kakashi sighed.

"You could say that and yes. Now, remember our conversation yesterday right? Go."

Lee made a salute and run off, leaving a slightly tired Kakashi at Gais door. He couldn't believe that man sometimes! Not only had he helped Gai home, but he had even had to take off the mans clothes! And helped him to his bed… He shuddered, the details still fresh in his mind. Never again. Next time, he wouldn't be as nice, he would simply dump him outside Kurenais door. Kakashi smirked. That would surely be a sight to behold!

Engrossing himself in his book, Kakashi strolled down the street, ignoring everyone around him. The book didn't seem to get him going… Hhhmm. He suddenly stopped as his stomach gave off a growl, actually lifted his gaze from the book to see what time it was. Lunch. No wonder he was hungry… Had he really been at Gai's place for that long? What a pain. Smelling a familiar scent, Kakashi decided that this was the perfect day to go to that ramen stand. Maybe he would find Naruto there… The little runt could perhaps entertain him a little. Besides, the stand was on his way home.

He smirked for himself as he got closer. Narutos voice could be heard through a crowd if he was that loud. Seemed to be in a good mood as usual when he ate ramen. Hopefully, he could manage something funny. Peeking in, sure enough, the gang was seated in the corner. Ordering some ramen with shrimps, he sat down in the corner where they couldn't see him. He would enjoy his meal first, it would annoy Naruto that he just missed his chance to see him with the mask off. He got his food fast and began to eat, trying to listen in on their conversation. He almost chocked as he heard a certain voice. Hinata Hyuuga. He blinked. Eh, why had he done that? He shook his head, ignoring the funny feeling he couldn't quite recognize.

Soon, his mind was filled with certain perverted images and he couldn't seem to stop himself. Trying to concentrate on his food, the other urges soon overpowered that of his hunger. Cursing for himself, he realized that he needed some relief. Fast. He rose, hurrying back at the toilets. Damn it, what the hell was wrong with him?

8888

Emptying his fifth bowl, Naruto finally seemed a bit satisfied. Shikamarus whole attention had been focused on the blonde, awaiting the moment that said persons stomach would explode. Apparantly, he would have to wait in vain. Ordering in a sixth bowl, Shikamaru gave up and shook his head. Sasuke was on his third, and he looked to be very filled. He gave Naruto a look.

"Dobe, it amazes me to no end how you can eat so much and not look like Choji."

Naruto grinned. Hinata couldn't help but giggle and Sakura noticed Naruto blushed slightly. She and Ino exchanged looks. Shikamaru sighed in boredom.

"No wonder you're all over the place, that energy must come from somewhere."

Kiba smacked Neji on the back and the Hyuuga flinched and glared at the grinning Kiba.

"Just talk to Tenten, or are you too good for that?"

Neji smacked him on the head.

"Well, why don't you ask Hinata for a date then?!"

Silence fell over the table, and everyone turned to look at the now very red Kiba. Hinata blushed also, quickly stood up, finding the situation a little to embarrassing.

"I… I have to go… toilet!"

In a flash, she was gone. Tenten blinked.

"Ok… I have never seen her that fast."

Sakura threw a spoon on Nejis face, and considering her strength it was no wonder he fell backwards.

"NEJI! Don't joke like that! Hinata is still sensitive!!"

The other guys starred at Sakura and shuddered in fear. Out of all, she was the one with worst temper. Neji rose, rubbing his forehead and quietly sat down again. Tenten took the opportunity offered to have a look. Even though it was unnecessary, he still agreed and it ended with Tenten sitting on his lap dabbing his forehead with some paper and cold water. The others bit back their chuckles, and even Kiba managed not to say anything. Sasuke glanced at Sakura. She had become so strong, not only in power. She wasn't pathetic anymore, and he liked it. Noticing his glance, she offered him a smile. Sasuke could have sworn his heart skipped a beat there before she looked away.

8888

Hinata stopped outside the toilets to gather her breath. Why did she do that? It had just been a joke right? She had reacted to… Ok, so she had to calm down. Yes, just breath. She was still shy, it must have been why she was so shocked. How naïve of her, how could she believe that she would loose that shyness over a night? No, certainly not. She still had to work on it. She took another breath and felt much better. Still, it was still there lingering on her mind. It had felt… wrong? But what? No, she wouldn't ramble unimportant stuff like that in her mind when she was with her friends.

Maybe they would only be worried… And she shouldn't waste the opportunity to get to know the guys a little better too. Feeling a lot better, she walked over to the sink and splashed her face with cold water. It was refreshing, she felt a smile grace her lips. Cold water, always did the trick. How many times hadn't she used when she had been embarrassed in the past? She took a few steps backwards and turned. Too late, she realized someone walked out of one of the booths and tripped slightly as she tried to stop. Failing, she fell into the person's arms, and she felt the person tense up. She froze.

Wait, she knew this scent. She had felt it once, when the person walked by. A masculine scent with a hint of oranges… Her eyes widened and she blushed furiously. Oh god. She bent her head upwards, still frozen in the same position. As her eyes locked on his face, she wanted to die. Kakashi Hatake was starring down at her, and… And he didn't have his mask! If possible, she thought that she blushed even harder. He was the most handsome guy she had ever seen! His mouth, his nose, his cheekbones, his eyes… Or eye. His hair… They just starred at each other, she didn't now for how long. Suddenly, they both stepped back at the same time.

"I… I'm sorry!"

Hinata turned, so embarrassed that she wanted to die. Kakashi said nothing, and she glanced back. Was he also blushing? Without a word, he quickly went back into the booth, his movements oddly stiff. Hinata furiously splashed some cold water on her face again, and stormed out of the toilet taking deep breaths. She would not breath a word about this! She would simply die if she said anything… Wait, how would she explain this to the others?? She stopped, momentarily feeling panic. No, she could come up with something. Yes… That would do.

She sat back down with the others, and Ino raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hinata, what has something happened beside, you know… You're really pale."

She laughed nervously, suppressing the panic she felt.

"Ehh… The toilets…"

She cursed herself for the lame excuse, but it seemed it worked. Soon, she felt herself calm down a little and the conversation began to flow again. After a few minutes, the girls excused themselves and left the guys, who also decided to head for home.

8888

He didn't know for how long he sat in that booth, but when he returned to his food it was long since cold. Talk about having the worst of luck. Was someone up there angry at him? Was this his punishment for being a perverted, manipulating and lazy guy? Taking out his book, he tried to read but his thoughts drifted anyway. The event seemed to replay in his mind. He had relieved himself like the pervert he was, heard someone come in and gone outside, to have Hinata Hyuuga fall into his arms of all people!

And she had seen him without his mask… But he had not cared. All that had flooded his mind then was the growing lust at having her very nice body pressed against his… And her pupiless eyes starring into his. He had wanted to… Well, his actions had clearly spoken for that! The moment she let go, he had gone right back into the booth to relieve himself again! It was clear now, he wanted too sleep with Hinata Hyuuga. But, there was something more there.

This was clearly not just attraction… Then, what the hell was it!? He felt himself become irritated, and decided to leave. He didn't want to think right now, he was to angry for that. He didn't head home, instead he headed towards forest. The only solution he could think of right now was training. He needed to get rid of this feeling.

8888

It was… odd. It felt like she wanted to explode, she couldn't hold it in anymore! She had seen Kakashi without his mask and not uttered a single word about it! For the fifth time during the half hour they had watched tv, she shifted her position on the floor hugging her pillow closer. Tenten yawned and gazed up towards the tv as she laid on the floor.

"This sucks... Sakura, I don't know how you stand this comedy show… Can't we look at the sports channel?"

Sakura threw some popcorn on Tenten, and Ino gave them a look.

"Hey, you're cleaning afterwards! And no sports. No movie either, we're saving it for tonight. Hey, what should we do to Lee? Maybe we should tease him a little until he passes out and then…"

She smiled evilly, and Sakura laughed at her expression.

"That would be something… In other words, hilarious! Alright, I'm in. Besides, he must tell the others something right?"

Tenten shrugged.

"Who cares about that…"

Ino threw her pillow on Tenten.

"We do! You and Neji are practically together so of course you don't care!"

Hinata dropped her pillow and almost shouted as she pulled at her hair.

"I can't take it anymore!"

The others froze, starring wide eyed at her. Tenten giggled.

"Relax Hinata, we aren't fighting…"

"I saw Kakashi without his mask!"

Silence. The girls starred at her in shock, until the full realization hit them. Then, in a second Hinata was surrounded by squealing girls.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell us?!"

"When?!"

"Was he hot?!!"

She blushed furiously and they backed away slightly. She looked down at the floor, trying to suppress that light feeling in her stomach…

"He… He… was…hot!!"

The last word she screamed out, and covered her mouth blushing even more. Sakura was inches away from her face, eager to know more.

"Seriously!! I really wanted to see his face! What happened?"

Hinata told them what happened, but couldn't help but stutter as she found it very embarrassing. She of course, did not tell them what she had wanted to do at that very moment. She had never in her life felt so… Animalistic! She had wanted him. She wouldn't have stopped him at that moment… Sakura snorted and crossed her arms, although a blush tainted her cheeks.

"I'm sure he went back in to masturbate…"

Hinata hid her head in the pillow as Tenten and Ino laughed at the Hyuuga heiress.

"Sakura… You're scarring her."

Sakura couldn't help it, she began to laugh and patted Hinata on her back.

"Relax, I'm actually jealous of you. Man, he must have been really hot if you react like this…"

Hinata couldn't help but feel slightly sick as Sakura uttered those words. No, she wasn't just reacting because of that… Oh god, was she starting to like him?? Panic. She bit the pillow, hard. No, it was Kiba or Naruto…

The doorbell went off, and Hinata sighed in relief as the girls practically flew up. Ino motioned for the others to go into the kitchen as she went to the door. Hinata dropped the pillow and followed the others. They had decided to make some food together, in other words homemade pizza. Ino had refused anything else, as she new Tenten and Lee sucked at making food (which would have resulted in a lot of cleaning). Tenten rummaged through the refridgerator, searching for some toppings while Sakura began with the dough. Hinata sat down at the table, cutting some vegetables Tenten laid on the table. Ino soon came in with Lee. He seemed a bit nervous, but Tenten gave him a wave.

"Relax Lee. We couldn't let you be for yourself when the guys are off doing something weird."

Lee seemed to relax, as he tensed down a bit. Soon, they were all having quite a fun time, even Lee finally forget that they were girls and had no problem talking to them, although the subjects were a little to off for him. When it came to toppings, the pizza ended up being split into two parts, as Tenten just wanted vegetables on hers and Hinata said they could share that piece. Sakura only had sausages on hers, while Lee and Ino filled theirs with as many toppings they could but she refused to put on the mayonnaise which Lee chose.

Waiting for the pizza, the topic glided over to the boys. Ino leaned closer to him, smiling secretly.

"Lee, we know Tenten and Neji are practically together… And that Kiba likes Hinata. How about the others?"

Sakura smirked.

"Like Shikamaru?"

Ino gave her a look.

"Yes."

Sakura just blinked at her response, quite surprised, and Ino laughed.

"Ok, I'll admit I like him. It's kinda obvious aint it so why dance around it?"

Tenten clapped her hands.

"Bravo…"

Lee sighed and it was obvious that this time he just wanted to be done with it.

"Ok, here's what I know! Shikamaru do have a thing for Ino, Kiba and Naruto both likes Hinata and Sasuke likes you Sakura."

As they took out the pizza the girls were talking in their mouths, except Hinata. She still sat at the table, deep in thought. All she could think of was Kakashi… Lee sighed and drank some cola, giving Hinata a curious look.

"Aren't you happy that Naruto likes you now?"

She glanced at him, trying to figure out if that really was the truth. She sighed.

"Well, I just… I don't honestly know Lee. I'm confused…"

He nodded.

"Youths have it hard… But we shall prevail!"

She laughed at him, and he smiled.

"I see my ways have cheered you up."

She shook her head, smiling.

"Thank you Lee, but stop talking like that…"

Ino placed the pizza on the table and when they had eaten, Sakura told Lee to wait in the living room. The girls disappeared into her room and Ino grinned.

"Ready girls? Time to shake that mind of his…"

Hinata shook her head, but couldn't help but find it funny still.

"Poor Lee…"

Ino threw some clothes at them, laughing evilly.

"He will never survive this…"

Hinata looked down at the cloth in her hand and blushed.

"I-Ino… This is… very reveling!"

She couldn't help but wonder, just for a moment, what Kakashi would think if he saw her in that… Shaking her head, her grip tightened.

"OK! Let's do it!"

The others just shook their heads at the Hyuuga. Meanwhile, in the living room, Lee had taken a seat in the sofa and was currently eating some popcorn while browsing through the channels. He couldn't help but shiver suddenly, and a vague feeling of an oncoming danger made perk up. Shrugging, he tried to relax, what could possible happen? Little did he know he was right as the girls peeked around the corner. Sakura smirked.

"Well girls, all at once or one at the time?"

Hinata was still blushing, Tenten looked slightly uncomfortable in something so girly while Sakura and Ino really seemed to enjoy it. Ino then nodded.

"One at a time. I'll go first alright? Here we go…"

She walked around the corner, stopping a bit away from the sofa. She smothered her grin, taking on a more seductive expression and spoke.

"Lee, I hope you don't mind us being in our pyjamas right?"

He stiffened, and turned to look at Ino. He froze, his eyes almost bulging out of his sockets. Ino had let her hair out, and it flowed gently behind her back. She had a purple satin nighty, very short and also very reveling! Lee couldn't utter a single word. Tenten walked around the corner, sighed and placed herself beside Ino.

"Ino, are you sure this one is the only one you had left?"

Tenten had a light pink, also very short, nighty with some ribbons on it. Lee blinked furiously and a blush spread over his face. Then, Hinata came around the corner. She had a white satin nighty, very short and with some frills at the lower border. The last straw for Lee was when Sakura came around the corner. She had a red nighty, and it was really tight! He gulped and quickly turned towards the tv.

"Ok… movies."

Sakura grinned and sat down beside Lee. He glanced down at her body and then, he passed out. The girls broke out laughing. Ino wiped her eyes, trying to regain herself.

"He's such a gentleman don't you think? We should really help him with his girl problem…"

Tenten nodded.

"Absolutely, I mean, Sakura just sat down beside him!"

Sakura flashed a grin and made a victory sign.

"Well, without you it would've been impossible. Alright, let the makeover begin!"

8888

He hadn't been this tired in a really long time. Still sweating furiously, he sighed as he drank the last water he had left. Pulling up his mask, he decided to finally head home. Deciding on walking, he crossed through the woods, then taking the main street through Konoha for the sole purpose of thinking of anything else than her… Or anything troublesome for that matter.

"Kakashi!"

He didn't stop, just glanced backwards. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ebisu?"

The man walked up beside him, correcting his glasses.

"You never showed up this morning, did something happen."

Kakashi couldn't help but snort at the question.

"Let us say that a certain self-proclaimed rival of mine happened to become very drunk yesterday..."

Ebisu gave him a serious look.

"Don't tell me it was…"

Kakashi shrugged.

"Yes it was. My idea though."

Ebisu broke out laughing.

"That's… brilliant! That man really goes on my nerves… I think I should pay him a visit…"

Kakashi chuckled.

"Ebisu, you're a cruel man… And that's why we get along."

Ebisu made a gesture towards the side street.

"I'll part from you here, I won't miss this special opportunity to see pothead suffer."

Taking off, Kakashi continued on his way home. Maybe, all he needed was a mission right now… He needed to get away from here. Sort things out… Pulling out his book, he tried to disappear into his own world. Yes, tomorrow he would get himself a mission and get away from Konoha and forget this whole mess. Of all the girls he could have laid his eyes on, it had to be Hinata…

* * *

Hehehe... The Lee makeover will come in part III... How evil of me ) So, what's your opinion guys? Thanks for reading...


End file.
